Songfic BORN Natsume Zakuro -BORN RyogaxRay-
by Ghost Author -ex rayxruu
Summary: songfic pertama saya! LOL


**Title : Natsume Zakuro**

**Author : Ghost Author**

**Pairing : Ryoga x Ray BORN**

**Rating : PG**

**Genre : Romance, drama, angst**

**Disclaimer : This is a work of fiction and nothing here is intended to suggest any truth or intended to infringe any copyright claimed.**

**Warning : MxM, OOC**

**A/N : Songfic pertama yeyeyeye! XD Tapi ini singkat sekali T_T saya sadar! Setelah mencermati dan menerjemahkan secara manual(?) hampir semua lirik lagu BORN yang ditulis Ryoga itu multi tafsir dan sulit dipahami. Tipe-tipe so sweet tapi mesum. Untuk lagu Natsume Zakuro ini ada di mini album mereka "DOGMA" yang rilis tahun 2011. Semoga reader paham maksudnya yaah! ^^**

**Let's consume this deception!**

**.**

**.**

"_Ray.. aku mencintamu.."_

"_aku juga.." _

BOHONG! Logika ku memberontak! Ucapanmu hanya lah tiruan dari ucapanku. Kau tidak benar-benar mencintaiku, seperti aku mencintaimu tulus. Segalanya adalah kebohongan Ryoga! Logika ku terus memaksa untuk menerima sugestinya. Tapi, disini.. aku meremat dada ku, disini ada sejuta penolakan. Kau terlalu memenuhi ruang di hatiku, jantungku, denyut nadiku, sampai nafasku. Kebohongan yang begitu indah kau ciptakan, membuatku terlena dan aku menikmatinya.

**An obscene swallowtail butterfly dances and gasps for breath Personification of pulchritude…**

**Why? Why? Are you looking into the distance? Tears seem to spill…**

**.**

**.**

Aku memeluk tubuhmu erat, mendekatkan hatiku dan hatimu. Namun, tanganmu melepas pelukan ku lembut, sembari tersenyum kau menatapku. Kedua matamu seolah berbicara "aku sedang tak ingin disentuh" lalu tatapanmu beranjak meninggalkanku bersama dengan ragamu yang berjalan menjauh tanpa sepatah katapun. Aku terdiam, mematung merasakan penolakan indahmu. Bolehkan aku menangis sekarang? Aku sudah tak sanggup membendungnya.

**The course of the pleasure that I indulged myself in, on the corner of the bed, open your mouth**

**I don't want to accept that "My repeated foolishness was uncertainty" **

.

.

Naluriku menikmatinya.. saat kupaksakan tubuhmu, kupaksakan wajahmu berpaling dan memberikan tatapan matamu untukku. Memberikan bibirmu untuk kukecup dan kucumbui, memberikan suara lenguhanmu untuk menyebut namaku berkali-kali. Tapi.. itu hanya kesenangan semu.. Aku tak bisa memaksakan hatimu untuk kurengkuh dan kudekap. Kebodohan ini.. apakah akibat aku terlalu ragu untuk melangkah pergi darimu? Tidak! Aku tak mau mengakuinya, kebodohan ini.. adalah satu-satunya cara yang kupunya.. agar aku bisa memilikimu.

**This picture is too unsightly. It is worthless**

**Even if I hold you gently It is worthless**

**Trampled wreckage, prone to disgraceful behavior, a clouded, disgraceful son with nowhere to go**

**Anger and sorrow…****Repaying the kindness… **

**.**

**.**

Jejak gambar itu, terekam jelas di dinding ruangan ini, gambar diriku dan dirimu yang tersenyum. Terlalu indah dipandang, tapi kenyataan dibalik itu terlalu menyakitkan. Kau akan beranjak pergi, meskipun aku memegangmu lembut, sia-sia.

Diriku disaat sendiri, runtuh dan terinjak-injak. Seakan kehilangan kesadaran, melakukan apapun yang kumau, apapun.. bahkan yang memalukan sekalipun.

Semua kemarahan dan kesedihan ini adalah bayaran yang kuterima atas kebaikanku untukmu..

**If it ends vividly, then we will always be in this beautiful state of being **

**My throat tightens from the loveliness, stronger **

**In your last moments, I want you to let one thing slip: "I'm glad that we met" is enough for me**

**It's beautiful like fireworks, hey, let's bloom fully**

**.**

**.**

Jika ini adalah akhir dari segalanya, aku ingin semua berakhir dengan indah. Kita.. menciptakan kenangan terakhir dengan sejuta keindahan dan tak ada satupun kebohongan disana.

Tenggorokanku tersendat.. keinginan ini terlalu kuat.

"_apa harus seperti ini?" tanyaku, memastikan untuk kesekian kalinya._

"_maaf—" satu kata mutiara terucap jelas dari bibirmu._

hening..

hanya itukah yang sudi kau ucapkan? Terlalu mahalkah suara mu untukku? Aku.. dari hatiku yang terdalam, memohon.. biarkan satu kalimat lagi keluar dari bibirmu.

"_aku bahagia karena pernah bertemu denganmu" _

Itu sudah cukup bagiku.

Indah.. seperti kembang api, biarkan mereka bermekaran.

**I close my eyes and pause, breaths trail from my mouth**

**This spiraling love is malformed, a pomegranate smiles in death make-up **

**.**

**.**

Kupejamkan kedua mataku dan berhenti, merasakan jejakmu dalam nafas yang keluar dari mulutku.

Cinta spiral ini terlalu cacat. Semua senyum yang kau beri sungguh indah, sayang berbalut kebohongan .

**Last of happiness.**

.

.

Kebahagian terakhirku telah pergi.. bersama amarah, penyelesalan, kebencian dan sejuta perasaan yang kau tanam disini, didalam hatiku.

**-OWARI-**


End file.
